Tell Me What You Want
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare misses having sex with Eli and talks to Adam about it


"Hi Ms. Edwards."

"Hello Eli, Clare's in her room I think. You can go up."

"Okay, thank you." He waved at Mr. Edwards and made his way up to Clare's room.

He heard her talking, peaked through and realized Adam was in the room with her.

"How long?"

"Like a month."

"Are you really that addicted?"

"I'm not Adam, it's just I miss it."

"Then tell him." Adam suggested.

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"I just-it's weird to bring up. What do I say? "Hey Eli, we don't have sex enough."

"Yeah, why not?"

"You know I hate talking about sex with him. It's so weird."

"Clare, you have to tell him what you want or you're not gonna get it. And I'm sure he would happily say yes to your proposal."

"I'll talk to him about it, whatever. Can we just finish this essay?"

Eli waited a bit and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Eli opened the door and closed it behind him, weakly smiling at his girlfriend and best friend.

"Hey babe." She smiled. Eli gave her a chaste kiss and he sat on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Working on a history essay, but I know you guys wanna be alone so I'm gonna go. Clare…" He said not even finishing because she already knew what he was implying.

"Bye." She waved trying to get him out as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here?" She asked closing her laptop and placing it on the floor.

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. Their lips moved in sync over each other until Eli pulled back.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked.

"Uhm not specifically, no."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just thought you can tell me everything." He said getting up walking to her door.

"Wait Eli, what are you talking about?" She said getting up and stopping him.

"Please tell me what you were talking about with Adam before I came."

"We weren't talking about anything, we were doing the essay."

"I heard you….about having sex."

"Oh." She responded bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't like talking about sex."

"Still, you could have told me you wanted to do it more often if it was bothering you."

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me next time, please. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything or I'm not pleasing you enough, okay?"

She looked down and nodded.

"So you missed having sex with me?" He asked lifting her head up.

She blushed and nodded.

"Am I really that good?"

"You're so cocky."

Eli smirked and leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

He ran his hands inside her shirt and backed up to the bed. He hovered on top of her and began kissing her neck. He began grinding himself into her as she softly whimpered.

"Wait, lock the door." She said.

Eli got up and locked it, hovering back on top of her. He tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Your breasts got bigger." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and tugged at his shirt. He threw it over his head and captured her lips in again in a kiss. He brought his hands to the back of her pink bra and unclasped it.

He gripped her waist and took her breast in his mouth. He looked up at her and continued to suck on her soft flesh.

She bit her lip to control her whimpers and tugged her fingers through his hair.

He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He trailed kisses down her stomach and tugged at her pajama shorts. He kissed and sucked at her hipbone and pulled the shorts down.

"No underwear babe? Kinky."

"Shut up." She said sticking her tongue out. Eli leaned down and sucked on her tongue pulling the shorts all the way down.

Clare unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down. She pulled down at his jeans and boxers discarding them the floor.

She bit her lip and looked up at him as she softly stroked him.

"I want you so bad." He said sitting her up. She licked her lips as she lied him down and straddled him.

"We need a condom." She said.

"Why? I thought you were on the pill."

"I was but I stopped because we weren't having sex."

"So…."

"And I thought you wouldn't want to sleep with me again so I stopped."

"I always want to sleep with you, don't even think like that. Please start taking them again." She nodded as Eli reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom.

He ripped open the foil and gave it to Clare to put it on. She slipped it on him and hovered over him. She aligned his length to her center and pushed it in her.

She bit her lip as she grinded on top of him.

"Hmmm." She whimpered. Eli softly gripped her hips guiding her motions.

"I miss your dick inside me." She whispered in his ear.

"God babe, you're killing me." He said as he guided her hips faster.

"Oh Eli…" He pulled her down to his lips and thrusted his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in the kiss as Eli grabbed her butt.

"Clare.." She heard a knock on the door. They both froze and Clare sat up in Eli's lap.

"Uhm yes?"

"Open the door."

She looked at Eli panicking.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk to you."

"What do I do?" She whispered at Eli.

"Tell her in like 20 minutes."

"I'll come down in like a half hour, okay?"

"Alright, hurry up." Clare waited until she heard her mom walking downstairs.

"That was so close." She said as she began moving on top of him again.

"We have to hurry up or she's gonna come back up."

Clare moved faster on him and his phone began to ring. Clare sighed as she stopped, "Keep going." He said as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli, where are you?"

"Uh I'm at Clare's house.

"Ahh, Oh my god Eli." Clare moaned moaned.

"Shh." He said to her.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"Cece asked through the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you want?"

"Come over as soon as possible, we need you to babysit."

"Fine, Bye." He said quickly hanging up as he felt himself growing closer.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

He bit his lip and nodded, "Faster." She moved up and down on top of him as Eli groped her breasts.

"Oh…Eli." She said biting her lip. "Your cock feels so good."

Eli sucked at her lip as he felt her walls clenching around him. She started heavily panting in the kiss.

"I'm gonna cum." She said.

"Don't scream."

"Baby please…." She moaned as she let go. Eli released right after her and she fell on top of him. Clare pulled the condom off of him and threw it in the trash near her nightstand. She gave a hard suck to his length and he sat up.

"I missed this so much." She said.

"You didn't have to miss it if you just told me you wanted to."

"Eli, can you just drop it? I'll talk to you from now on, I promise."

He nodded and got up and began getting dressed.

"You want me to walk you out?" She asked. Eli nodded and Clare threw on her hoodie and pajama shorts. They headed downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen, "Mom, what'd you want before?"

"Never mind, its fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna walk Eli out." They headed out the house and Clare walked to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Come over tomorrow night."

"Okay and I'm gonna have a surprise for you."

Eli laughed, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He said pulling her closer. She captured his lips in a kiss and bit his lip pulling back.

"I love you.

"I love you too." She smiled walking back to her house.

"You have such a nice ass." He commented.

She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out, "Go home."

Eli laughed to himself and hopped in Morty, making his way home.


End file.
